¿Desinstalar?
by Ryhen y Vaishyuu
Summary: Una chica despierta, después de mucho tiempo en un lugar desconocido. Un accidente imprevisto. Una mentira. Dos personas olvidadas y otras dos que los odian a todos. Porque el tiempo no ayuda nada... Y las acosadoras tampoco (?).
1. Nº0: Inicio

**Disclaimer:**** ¿No es obvio? No, AS (Amour Sucré) NO me pertenece. Yo no sé dibujar :'D. Pertenece a ChiNoMiko.**

* * *

_**Prólogo: Vida.**_

_**Bueno, creo que es hora de contar un cuento.**_

_**Sí, exactamente de la misma manera que hacía aquel chico.**_

_**Solo que esta vez…**_

_**El cuento es cierto.**_

Desperté en algún lugar. Sólo estaba oscuro, nada más. Ni siquiera podía sentir. ¿Frío? ¿Calor? No existían en donde me hallaba.

Eso sí, podía notar ligeramente unas pequeñas corrientes eléctricas en los dedos, como si estuviera metiendo los dedos en un enchufe.

Pero no me podía mover, y no sabía dónde estaba.

De repente, una luz iluminó todo. Cerré fuertemente los ojos y escuché una voz. Bueno, en realidad dos.

—¡No lo puedo creer…! … experimento… funcionado… Guau…

—Te lo dije…, lo mejor es que ella…

Eh… no había sido especialmente ilustrador para ser las primeras palabras que escuchaba… Pero eran algo.

No las lograba entender muy bien, había como interferencias, como si hablaran mediante un teléfono móvil en un lugar sin cobertura. Eso sí; distinguía la voz de un hombre y de una mujer.

—_¿Do-Dónde…?_ —Sentí la voz como metalizada. A lo mejor estaban hablándome por el móvil de verdad…

—¡O-Oye…! ¡… abriendo… ojos…! —Esa era la mujer. A pesar de todo, seguía sin entender nada y seguía cegada por la luz. Justo antes de que les gritara que la apagaran, el hombre habló.

—Espera… segundo, … oírnos —Más o menos, eso lo entendí.

—_N-No._

—… suponía… pondré… -onos…, … podrás. Es porque ella… Bsz…

A pesar de que no podía verlos y no podía oírlos bien, acepté. Tras unos segundos, se escucharon unas teclas sonar y, después, escuché unos sonidos en el mismo lugar donde me encontraba yo.

Tras un minuto que me pareció interminable, me pusieron algo a ambos lados de la cabeza. Por los escalofríos de pequeños choques eléctricos que sentí, debían ser audífonos o algo así.

—¿Puedes oírnos ya…? —preguntó la mujer. Yo asentí, aunque seguía sin poder moverme.

—P-Podría… ¿Moverme?

—No, no de momento, aun no has terminado de crearte —respondió el hombre.

Poco a poco, pude ver sus rostros, pues la luz iba desapareciendo para dar paso a la claridad. Me encontraba dentro de un ordenador, a juzgar por el tamaño de las dos personas frente a mí. Estaba rodeada de cables, pero no me podía ver la ropa, pues no podía tan siquiera girar la cabeza.

La claridad llegó a mí y los vi. En efecto, eran una mujer y un hombre.

Y así, él siguió tecleando. Mientras, la mujer comenzó a hablar conmigo. Parecía muy feliz por tener alguien con quien "ejercitar" la lengua.

—D-Dime… —Me observó sonriendo felizmente, temblando incluso de la emoción—. ¿Recuerdas algo?

—¿Qué si recuerdo algo…? —Nada, mi mente estaba en blanco—. No entiendo esa pregunta.

El hombre le pegó un codazo a la pobre mujer. Ella sonrió y continuó hablando, mientras se retorcía nerviosamente las manos.

—Nada, nada, no me hagas caso —dijo, intentando quitarle importancia. Aunque esa conversación siempre estaría guardada en lo más profundo de mi memoria—. Bueno, ¿te gustaría tener un nombre?

—No veo que eso sea necesario —La sonrisa de la mujer se congeló—. Aunque me gustaría saber para qué fui creada y… bueno, _por qué_.

—En fin, llegaría este día.

—_¿Qué día? Si no hace más de cinco minutos que nos conocemos…_ —Pero no dije nada.

La mujer se llevó su mano derecha a la cabeza y se masajeó las sienes. Después, me miró fijamente.

—No puedo decirte todas las razones, pero sí algunas. Yo siempre he querido tener una hija, pero no he podido nunca. Además, te necesitamos.

—¿P-Para qué…? —pregunté, confusa.

—Oh, nada importante. Con los poderes que se te han sido concedidos ahora, no creo que tengas problemas para hacer nada. Tranquila, te enseñaremos a usarlos. Además, tu nombre será... "_Alpha_".

Asentí. ¿Estaría bien con aquellas personas? Sólo el tiempo lo diría.

**·**

Y así, durante más de seis meses, estuve con ellos. Al principio era realmente muy fría, algo que se suponía que era normal para una máquina... ¿No?

Sin embargo, al mes de estar con ellos, comencé a desarrollar lo que ellos llamaban "emociones primitivas". Por ejemplo, cuando usaban el ratón para moverme de un lado a otro para poder mirar algo sobre lo que estaba yo, ahora me enfadaba. Al principio no decía nada.

Al final, incluso me dejaron un ordenador entero para mi sola con conexión a Internet. Aunque sospecho que fue porque molestaba por los otros ordenadores.

Yo sabía que "Alpha" era mi nombre clave, que en realidad no me llamaba así, pero no podía saber por qué.

Yo nunca había preguntado por el nombre de los que ahora yo consideraba que eran mis "padres". Cuando llamé a mi "madre" por primera vez así, casi se echa a llorar sobre la pantalla, pero se fue rápidamente.

Sin embargo, a partir del séptimo mes, cosas raras comenzaron a ocurrir.

Me ordenaban (al principio con amabilidad y después hasta con furia), atravesar y destruir barreras de protección de datos de los bancos, grandes empresas... Poco a poco me di cuenta de que aquello estaba mal.

Sintiéndome triste al hacerlo, me creé una dirección de correo electrónico mientras ellos dormían y me envié a una dirección al azar. Tenía que ser de Francia, pues yo no tenía un traductor incorporado y siempre había hablado francés.

Justo al introducir la dirección, noté que me pesaban los ojos, así que los cerré. Yo, quien no había dormido en mi corta vida. Pasé a estado de "hibernación", y me fragmenté en píxeles, para viajar más cómodamente.

**·**

Al fin, un sonido parecido a un "ticlín" me indicó que había llegado a mi destino. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la persona que estaba tras la pantalla de ese móvil u ordenador abrió el correo.

Apareció frente a mí un mensaje para que la persona seleccionara un color entre los tres que había por defecto: **azul**,** rojo**,** gris**,** verde **o** negro**.

Eligió el..., tras unos minutos de indecisión.

Poco a poco, mi cuerpo comenzó a formarse. Primero el torso, después la cabeza, los brazos y las piernas y, por último, mi cabello. Todos los colores de mi ropa y mi cabello eran el que había seleccionado con anterioridad, pero con diferente matices; más oscuro, más claro...

Yo abrí los ojos, y por ellos pasó una ventana que ponía "Bienvenido".

—Pero... ¿Qué...? —murmuró aquel chico, algo incrédulo.

—Oh... Encantada de conocerte, "Maestro". Me parece que ahora yo viviré aquí, fufu~.

* * *

**Ryhen:**** Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Debería estar continuando "Diferente Perspectiva", que ya lleva casi un año parado. Y sí, también dije que iba a hacerlo sin excusas, pero... Bueno...**

**Perdí mi libreta, la que tenía todos los capítulos.**

**¡Lo siento, ¿qué le voy a hacer?!**

**Mientras tanto, subiré esta... Cosa.**

**Vosotras/os podréis elegir qué chico queréis que sea con quien Alpha habla :DD. Por supuesto, solo están permitidos; Nathaniel (azul), Castiel (rojo), Lysandro (gris), Kentin (verde) o Armin (negro), pues será con quien mejor se lleve ella.**

**Bueno, ahora me despido~... ¡Hasta la próxima!**

* * *

_**¿Y ahora cómo me despido yo? Em...**_

_**Un viaje cibernético~**_

_**...**_

_**Tuturú~ (?).**_


	2. Nº1: Dos nuevos alumnos

**Disclaimer:**** ¿No es obvio? No, AS (Amour Sucré) NO me pertenece. Yo no sé dibujar :'D. Pertenece a ChiNoMiko.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Dos nuevos alumnos.**_

Miraron hacia el patio del instituto. La chica llevaba el uniforme de la _Legión de Exploración_***(1)**, con el pañuelo de _Levi_***(1)** incluido. El chico llevaba un cosplay de _Uta_***(2)**, uno de sus personajes favoritos de _Tokyo Ghoul_***(2)**, incluso llevaba sus característicos piercings, a pesar de que estos ya los tenía él desde hacía años.

La chica se movía de allí para allá, firme como lo habría estado el capitán Levi. Sin embargo, no podía evitar mirar al chico de reojo, pues este llevaba las lentillas negras con el iris rojo que caracterizaba a su personaje. Finalmente, la chica de cabello negro corto se paró y miró hacia delante.

—Vaaaya… ¿Así que este es el instituto al que debemos asistir?

—Sí.

—Agrio.

—Pitufa.

—…

—Vamos, tú sueles ser más rápida en este tipo de peleas —dijo el chico, mirándola de reojo. El papel en sus manos se agitó, como consecuencia del fuerte viento.

La chica pareció pensárselo durante un momento.

—Eres un culo de burra —dijo la chica, con una sonrisa maliciosa. El chico alzó una ceja, confuso.

—¿"_Crónicas del Asesino de Reyes_***(3)**"? —preguntó.

—Sep.

—…

—…

—…

—¿Tú crees que deberíamos entrar? Llevamos diez minutos aquí fuera discutiendo.

—¿Sabes que no me importa una mierda?

—Seep.

—¿Sólo sabes contestar así?

—Puede.

—…

—…

—¿Entramos?

—Vale.

Y ambos entraron. En el patio no había ni un alma, algo lógico, pues las clases habían empezado hacía dos horas ya.

Tras pasearse por allí para comenzar a orientarse, decidieron entrar.

En ese momento, escucharon el sonido de una campana, que seguramente significara el final de las clases, por el momento.

Observaron un tumulto de alumnos salir corriendo, lo que significaba tener que hacer amigos innecesarios. Se escondieron tras las taquillas y, cuando todo pasó, salieron y se encaminaron al aula de delegados, como indicaba en el correo que les habían mandado.

—Holi~… ¿Alguien aquí? —preguntó la chica, asomando sólo la cabeza por la puerta. El chico con el cabello negro hizo lo mismo.

—Creo que no hay nadie —dijo él.

—Hola —dijo un chico, como si hubiera caído del cielo de repente.

—¡WAHHH! ¡CHICO NINJA ATACA! —exclamó la chica, escondiéndose tras el chico con el que había venido.

—¿Eh...? —preguntó Nathaniel, sorprendido.

—Boo —dijo el chico. El rubio no entendía nada.

—Estúpido delegado ninja… —murmuró la chica, mostrándose.

—¿Perdona?

—Nada. Yo soy Levi, capitán de la Legión de Exploración. Y él es Uta, el propietario de HySy ArtMask Studio —respondió la chica—. Completa nuestras inscripciones ya, no estoy para tonterías con mocosos.

—¿Qué…? Oye, tú…

Nathaniel estaba muy enfadado, se llevó la mano a la cabeza, como si se masajeara las sienes. El chico de cabellos negros se acercó a él. Demasiado. La incomodez del de cabellos rubios se notaba.

—Perdónala. Somos Imre —Se señaló a sí mismo.— e Ilse.

—Y-Ya veo… Ahora mismo os doy los papeles.

Y se giró, comenzando a rebuscar en los archivos. Ilse miró mal a Imre, quien estaba más interesado en mirar por la ventana. Al final, la chica le pegó un codazo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada, Nathaniel se dio la vuelta y les entregó sus fichas.

—Ya está. Por cierto… —Ellos lo miraron, interrogantes—. ¿A qué se deben esos trajes? B-Bueno, no quiero incomodaros, pero…

—¿Esto? —preguntaron a la vez.

—Bueno, tenemos que actuar igual que la persona de la que hagamos cosplay. Yo, como estoy vestido como Uta, tengo que actuar como él y ella, como está vestida como el capitán Levi, actúa así —respondió el chico.

—Vámonos, mocoso —dijo la chica. Él solo asintió.

Nathaniel se quedó más confuso que nunca, más incluso que cuando Armin entró casi desnudo por la puerta del instituto abrazando su PS3 y siendo perseguido por Alexy mientras gritaba "_¡Nunca me cogerás con vida…!_".

**·**

El chico y la chica salieron del Aula de Delegados, y se encaminaron hacia lo que (seguramente) sería su primera clase. Nada más abrir la puerta para entrar, el timbre sonó y los alumnos corrieron como locos hacia el aula A, justo por la que entraban ellos.

Entraron arrastrados por una corriente de alumnos al interior de la clase. Rápidamente, intentaron sentarse en algún lugar juntos, pero todos parecían ocupados. Sin embargo, al final de la clase pudieron ver a una chica sentada sola. Se dirigieron hacia ella.

—N-No… —dijo ella, alejándose tanto como podía—. N-No creo que os queráis sentar conmigo.

—¿Y eso porqué, mocosa? —preguntó Ilse, con el ceño fruncido. La chica parecía estar a punto de llorar.

—Hay que ver qué poco delicada eres… —murmuró Imre.

El chico se sentó al lado de la chica, mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda, para que se tranquilizara. Ilse se sentó en frente a ellos. Se dio la vuelta, apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Qué pasó?

—B-Bueno… —dijo ella, tras tranquilizarse—. Primero me presentaré, soy Sucrette Sucré.

—Vaya, que nombre tan extraño —murmuró Imre.

Sin embargo la chica no pareció escucharlo y continuó con su relato. La chica con el cosplay de Levi se giró a mirar a la clase y se fijó en que todos esquivaban la mirada de Sucrette. Volvió a mirarla.

—Lo que pasó fue que… —La chica les contó todo lo que había pasado con Debrah—. Pero, claro… Vosotros tampoco me creeréis…

—¿Cómo pueden creerla a ella? ¿Acaso no te conocen? —interrumpió Ilse, bastante enfadada.

—¿Eh…? —preguntó la chica, confusa.

Sin embargo, antes de poder responderles, el profesor llegó, bastante apresurado. Todos se sentaron como correspondía.

—Bueno, la Directora me ha informado de la entrada de dos nuevos alumnos al instituto y que están en esta clase. Por favor, venid aquí a presentaros.

Ilse e Imre se miraron y se levantaron. Caminaron hacia la pizarra mientras todos los miraban. La diferencia de alturas era imponente, pues la chica apenas medía metro sesenta y el chico pasaba del metro ochenta. Ilse fue la primera en hablar.

—Si no hay más remedio… Yo soy Ilse. Una sola pregunta sobre mi forma de vestir y recibiréis más que una paliza —dijo, y se retiró hacia atrás.

Nadie en clase habló, pues al decir lo último, en sus ojos había aparecido un relámpago amenazante y su semblante era demasiado serio. El chico se adelantó.

—Yo soy Imre, un gusto —se retiró, sin nada que decir.

—Eh… ¿Alguna pregunta? —preguntó el profesor.

Nadie habló. Algunas chicas tenían un gran sonrojo en su rostro. Otras lo disimulaban mejor. Ellos se encogieron de hombros y caminaron hacia sus lugares, al fondo de la clase.

Al pasar junto a los alumnos, algunos se giraban para no mirarlos, cohibidos. Algunas chicas los siguieron con la mirada hasta el final de clase. Ilse se giró a mirarlas con su típica mirada seria y ellas se dieron la vuelta rápidamente, sonrojadas.

—Tsk.

Se sentaron y la clase siguió su ritmo normal. Sucrette parecía estar ahora algo cohibida, pero aun así no dijo nada. Al final, el timbre sonó. Todos se levantaron para salir, entre risas y gritos. La chica castaña se levantó para salir también, pero Ilse la frenó.

—… —La chica parecía pensar a toda prisa.

—¿Q-Qué…? —preguntó Sucrette, quien se vio intimidada al recordar que Debrah le hizo lo mismo.

—Te ayudaremos —La chica abrió mucho los ojos—. No te engañes. No me caes bien.

—Ni a mí —apoyó Imre.

—Pero esa zorra nos cae peor, a pesar de que no la conocemos. Espera a mañana a cuarta hora y verás cómo su imperio comienza a flaquear.

Sucrette los miró a ambos alternativamente y después, los abrazó. Ellos se sorprendieron bastante por el repentino abrazo y por las lágrimas de la chica, pues nunca habían abrazado a otra persona que no fuesen ellos dos.

—Gracias —murmuró la chica, y luego se alejó corriendo.

—Tsk. Qué problemático.

Salieron de la clase y observaron cómo las chicas los miraban y, al verse observadas, se giraban rápidamente.

—Maldito rompe-corazones —murmuró la chica.

—¿Acaso estás celosa? —dijo Imre—. Si sabes bien que esas chicas piensan que eres un chico. Además, yo soy todo tuyo.

Ella sonrió y una de las chicas que los observaban, pelirroja, se agachó fingiendo que se le había caído algo para ocultar su gran sonrojo.

—Lo sé. Y eso me encanta.

Salieron del instituto con planes en la cabeza para destrozar el imperio de la z-... De Debrah.

* * *

**Ryhen:**** Ya está, mi mente explotó, no puedo más... Okno, pero creo que ya no escribiré más, porque si no le quito la gracia. Ah, y voy a alargar las votaciones otra semana, para que haya más gente. Está en el capítulo anterior~... Por cierto, subiré, aproximadamente, cada dos semanas... Mi mente no da para más :'V.**

**(1)*: Perteneciente al Anime Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan.**

**(2)*: Perteneciente al Anime Tokyo Ghoul.**

**(3)*: De una Saga de libros llamada "Crónicas del Asesino de Reyes, muy recomendable.**

**P****or cierto, ¿qué clase de relación creéis que tienen Imre y Ilse?**

**Vaishyuu:**** Aquí la pregunta es... ¿Qué car*jo hago yo ayudándote en un Fandom que aborrezco?**

**Ryhen:**** Obedecer mis órdenes.**

**Vaishyuu:**** Pero...**

**Ryhen:**** Shut up.**

* * *

_**Un viaje cibernético~**_

_**...**_

_**Tuturú~ (?).**_


	3. Nº2: Conociendo a ese chico

**Disclaimer:**** ¿No es obvio? No, AS (Amour Sucré) NO me pertenece. Yo no sé dibujar :'D. Pertenece a ChiNoMiko.**

**Nota:**** Las explicaciones de la elección del chico están más abajo :'D.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Conociendo a ese chico.**_

—¿Qué...? —preguntó de nuevo el chico, sin poderlo entender.

Ella, algo molesta, se sentó sobre una aplicación, que resultó ser la de música, y, sin querer, la activó, haciendo que en todo el pasillo sonara la canción "_Enamel_***(1)**". En cuanto la música comenzó a sonar, el chico se sobresaltó e intentó quitarla.

—¡Aaaah! —Se escuchó el grito de la pequeña chica.

Después de intentar entrar en la aplicación sobre la que anteriormente estaba sentada Alpha (pues se había caído), consiguió parar la canción. Salió de la aplicación y se encontró a la chica bastante avergonzada y sonrojada.

—P-Perdona, no pretendía... —Sin embargo, cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró con que el chico no estaba enfadado.

—No pasa nada, son cosas que pasan —Tras decir esto, sonrió sinceramente.

Si la chica antes estaba sonrojada, ahora lo estaba mucho más. Ella, aun así, intentó disculparse, balbuceando. Él agitó la mano, restándole importancia.

—¡Ah! ¡O-Olvidé decirte m-mi nombre...! —exclamó ella, sorprendida y aún un poco sonrojada—. M-Me llamo Alpha.

—Bueno, mi nombre es Lysandro... Lysandro Ainsworth. Y... ¿Podría preguntarte algo, pequeña?

Ella hinchó sus mofletes, molesta. Después se dio la vuelta y se sentó sobre la aplicación de _Imágenes_, logrando que no se activara nada.

—No soy pequeña —dijo, enfadada y con los mofletes aún hinchados. De repente, se levantó y se dio la vuelta a la vez—. ¡Y estoy segura de que tengo casi 18 años!

Lysandro se sorprendió. ¿18 años? ¿Cómo podría tener 18 años alguien que ni siquiera era real? Debía preguntarle a Armin cómo funcionaba eso, porque no lo entendía.

—P-Perdona...

Ella le dedicó una gran sonrisa. Y dijo:

—Me llamo Alpha, un placer conocerle, Maestro.

—... ¿P-Por qué me llamas "Maestro"?

—Estoy programada para llamar a mi amo "Maestro". Es, simplemente, mi programación. No es por nada más.

—Ah...

—Bueno, y ahora... ¿Qué quieres que haga? Puedo hacer de todo; desde hackear ordenadores hasta hacer saltar las alarmas de los bancos.

Lysandro parecía algo sorprendido. Ella lo miró triste y lo comprendió.

—Ya comprendo... No quiere que haya nada en su teléfono, ¿verdad? Perdone por la intromisión, ahora desaparezco.

—¡...!

Él frenó su "caminar" hasta el icono _Internet_. Alpha no entendía nada.

—¿P-Por qué...?

—Si has llegado hasta aquí, p-... Damita, debe ser por alguna razón. No quiero que te marches. Y estaría encantado de que te quedaras en este teléfono móvil.

—G-Gracias, Maestro...

Un timbre sonó, interrumpiendo la tierna escena. Lysandro se despidió con un seco y apresurado "_Adiós, volveré en dos horas."_ y dejó el móvil en su taquilla, tras coger sus libros.

—A-Adiós... Bueno, supongo que podría comenzar a ordenar esto, parece que está un poco descolocado.

Tras decir eso, Alpha comenzó a moverse por el móvil, curioseando, eliminando correo basura, viendo noticias por Internet... Aunque, de repente, se dio cuenta de que al móvil le quedaba poca batería. Y, como ella no sabía qué le podía pasar si el móvil se apagaba, decidió estar atenta a los sonidos.

Pasadas dos horas, un gran tumulto se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta de la taquilla. Alpha estuvo atenta, sentada como una niña buena, esperando a Lysandro.

—Lo sé. Y eso me encanta.

Alpha escuchó esa frase, sin entender nada.

E, incluso después de que las luces se apagaran, ella siguió esperando a Lysandro. Al rato, pensó que la habían abandonado.

—Ow... Qué mala pata... Llego finalmente a algún lugar donde me dejan quedarme y me abandonan —Se quejó la chica, sentándose sobre la aplicación de _Internet_.

Sin embargo, apenas unos minutos después, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Alpha, se asustó y se escondió. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos de vacilación, salió de la carpeta "_Lolita Style Dress_" y miró quién hacía la llamada.

Era un tal Leigh Ainsworth, por lo que supuso que era familia de su Maestro. Se acercó al botón verde y respondió.

—¿H-Hola...? P-perdone, pero ahora mismo Lysandro Ains-... —Sin embargo, una voz al otro lado de la línea interrumpió.

—_¿Qué demonios...? _—Se separó un poco del móvil, pero se le seguía escuchando—. _¿Entonces era verdad, Lysandro?_

—_Ya te dije que sí... Y lo peor de todo es que la dejé sola...Soy tan..._

Pero ya no se pudo escuchar más, puesto que Leigh volvió a hablar.

—_Em... Esto... Bueno, ¿c-cómo te llamas?_

La chica hinchó su pecho, orgullosa y sonrió, a pesar de que sabía que ellos no la podían ver y contestó:

—Soy Alpha, una ciberchica que vive en el móvil de mi Maestro, Lysandro Ainsworth, desde hace un par de horas.

Leigh estaba incrédulo. Le parecía un chiste de mal gusto.

—¿_P-Perdona...?_

Alpha suspiró. Ese humano parecía tener la cabeza muy dura. Hinchó de nuevo los mofletes y lo repitió, más calmadamente:

—Soy Alpha, una ciberchica que vive en el móvil de mi Maestro, Lysandro Ainsworth, desde hace un par de horas.

—_Ah..._

El chico se separó del teléfono y comenzó a hablar con Lysandro. Tras unos minutos de tranquila espera por parte de Alpha, Leigh volvió a hablar, un poco indeciso.

—_Eh... Perdona..._

—Alpha.

—_Alpha. Perdona la desconsideración de mi hermano —_Hizo una pausa.— _y por haberte hablado con tan malas maneras._

—No hay ningún problema, él es mi Maestro, después de todo.

—_Eeeh... Sí. Claro. En fin, ¿dónde estás? Vamos a ir a buscarte._

Alpha iba a contestar, cuando se escuchó como Lysandro exclamaba "_¡Ya me acordé! ¡Lo dejé en mi taquilla!". _Leigh suspiró, cansado.

—_Iremos a buscarte al instituto. No te preocupes, tardaremos poco._

—Okey~.

La llamada se cortó. La chica se alegró bastante al escuchar esas palabras. Esperó. Y esperó pacientemente. Escuchó un par de canciones, entre ellas "_Stronger Than You_***(2)**". Se emocionó tanto con esa canción, que empezó a bailarla por todo el teléfono.

**·**

Una media hora después, escuchó pasos.

—Gracias por dejarnos entrar, señor.

—Ningún problema, para eso está el conserje.

—E-Eso, gracias señor.

Se escuchó el abrir de una puerta y Alpha se emocionó. Casi podía sentir la corriente eléctrica correr por su cuerpo alegremente.

—¡Una chica virtual! ¡A saber qué clase de virus has instalado ahora! —exclamó la voz que la chica reconocía como Leigh.

—P-Pero, Leigh, te juro que yo...

Abrieron la taquilla. Alpha encendió la pantalla del teléfono, emocionada, y pudo ver a un chico de cabellos negros. Detrás de él estaba su Maestro, quien la miraba sonriendo levemente. Leigh se quedó de piedra.

—E-Encantada de conocerte... —murmuró Alpha, mientras se inclinaba.

Leigh no dijo nada. Después, se separó de la taquilla unos metros y entró a la primera aula que vio. Lysandro lo miró sin comprender, pero se acercó a su taquilla, de donde cogió su móvil delicadamente.

Alpha, quien seguía mirando la puerta por la que había entrado el de cabellos negros, se giró hacia el chico.

—¡Maestro!

El chico, quien se había quedado embelesado, se sobresaltó. El largo cabello gris de la chica, su ropa negra y blanca, estilo lolita, pero con la falda demasiado corta y...

—¡MAESTRO!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué...?

—¿Me escuchas?

—¿Qué pasa?

—Pues que la batería del móvil se está acabando.

—¿Y?

—Que no tengo ni idea de lo que puede pasar si se acaba.

—¿Y eso quiere decir...?

—Que podría desinstalarme y, por lo tanto, desaparecer.

Esa noche, Leigh tuvo que volver solo a casa.

Lysandro ya llevaba dos horas allí cuando él llegó.

* * *

**Ryhen:**** Holi~ Perdón por tardar tantoo~ Y gracias por los Reviews~ Voy a parar de hacer esto~ Las ondulaciones son el mal~ Ayuda~.**

**Vaishyuu:**** Como sea. Aquí están los nombres de las que han mandado Review, ya hemos respondido por privado. Gracias a **_**fuckthehopes**_**, **_**fer-minna18**_**, al anónimo y a **_**DreamFlyTKS**_** por sus Reviews.**

**Ryhen:**** Gracias~~... Por cierto, escribo los capítulos muy cortos, ¿no? D: Okey, ahora la razón por la que elegí a Lysandro; la votación así lo decidió –además, dos amigas mías votaron y eligieron que fuera Lysandro-. Daban algo así como...**

**Lysandro: IIII**

**Nathaniel: II**

**Armin: I**

**Y el resto cero, así que así quedó :'VV.**

**Vaishyuu:**** ¿No te queda nada por decir?**

**Ryhen:**** ¿Eh...? ¡Ah, sí, lo de los asteriscos...!**

***(1): **_**Enamel**_**, opening del Anime Kuroshitsuji, concretamente de la 3º temporada, "**_**Kuroshitsuji: The Book of Circus**_**".**

***(2): **_**Stronger than You**_**, canción que canta Garnet (Granate en España) en el episodio **_**Jail Break **_**(en la parte en la que lucha contra –no lo dice porque es un semi-spoiler-). Esta canción me ha enamorado~.**

**Ohohohohohohohohohoho~... Stronger than You~.**

**Bueno, gracias por comentar, por leer y todo eso –corazoncito kawaii-.**

**Bye~**

* * *

_**¿Y ahora cómo me despido yo? Em...**_

_**Un viaje cibernético~**_

_**...**_

_**Tururú~ (?).**_


	4. Nº3: Ella no es para nada inocente

**Disclaimer:**** ¿No es obvio? No, AS (Amour Sucré) NO me pertenece. Yo no sé dibujar :'D. Pertenece a ChiNoMiko.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: **_**Ella** _**no es para nada inocente.**_

—_Vamos... El Show debe comenzar._

**·**

—¡Muchas gracias por vuestra colaboración de forma gratuita! ¡No me esperaba para nada qu-!

Ilse interrumpió al director del anuncio solidario, con una gran sonrisa en la cara, y agitando nerviosamente sus manos frente a ella.

—No... No ha sido nada, nosotros lo hacemos encantados.

Imre no dijo nada, pero podía notar la incomodidad de la chica.

—B-Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos, ¿eh? Que mañana tenemos que ir al instituto y no vamos a llegar a tiempo si nos dormimos, jeje...

El hombre asintió, complacido, y tras un "Espero veros de nuevo.", se despidió, dándose la vuelta. Los adolescentes se alejaban de aquel lugar.

Salieron por la puerta del hangar, sintiéndose hechos polvo. En todo el camino a casa, ninguno dijo nada, a pesar de que el chico parecía querer decir algo. Finalmente, abrió la boca.

—Es extraño...

—¿El qué? —preguntó Ilse, intrigada.

Paró de caminar para escucharlo. Sin embargo, él continuó, como si no hubiera dicho nada. La chica corrió hasta alcanzarlo y, tras pegarle un ligero puñetazo en el hombro, se puso a su altura.

—_Porque eres tú, que si no... Probablemente, te habría matado ya._

Se alejaron en dirección su casa.

**·**

A la mañana siguiente, Imre se levantó temprano, como siempre. La casa aún le era extraña, pues hacía apenas tres días que se habían mudado ahí.

Se alisó el cabello con los dedos, pues no le apetecía nada entrar en la habitación de Ilse (la única que comunicaba directamente con el baño grande de la casa, donde estaban todos los utensilios de aseo por el momento) y despertarla en el proceso para escuchar sus gritos, ni tampoco rodear casi media casa para llegar al condenado baño.

Se había cambiado de ropa hacía un rato y ahora llevaba una camiseta de manga ¾ con un pequeño patrón de ondulaciones en un lateral, en negro. Se había puesto una sudadera mitad blanca y mitad negra, los pantalones negros del _cosplay_ de _Uta_, y unas deportivas negras.

Se acercó a la cocina... O lo que él creía que era la cocina. Maldijo para sí mismo mientras gruñía y se dio la vuelta, saliendo del salón en el que había entrado por error. Sin embargo, antes de salir completamente, pareció acordarse de algo y se giró, buscando su bandolera, y encontrándola sobre un sillón. La abrió y dentro encontró lo que buscaba. Tras unos minutos, logró colocarse las dichosas lentillas.

—Realmente las odio, pero es eso o las gafas... —murmuró, y se dirigió a la cocina.

Revolvió de nuevo sus cabellos negros, hasta colocarlos en su correcta posición. Le molestaba bastante que las cosas no estuvieran como él quería. Y por esa razón frunció el ceño al entrar en la cocina.

Miró a la derecha con pesadez. Después a la izquierda casi con ira.

—_Lugar equivocado_ —pensó, mirando el plato que Ilse había dejado por la noche encima de la mesa, tras cenar—. _Siete milímetros desviado a la derecha _—Ahora lo que miraba era el grifo de agua.

Tras una "pequeña" inspección, suspiró y comenzó a colocarlo todo.

Casi media hora después, todo estaba en orden. Comenzó a preparar el desayuno —huevos fritos— para el monstruo de cabellos albinos que bajaría bostezando por la escalera en: _tres... dos... uno..._

—Buaaaahh... Buenos Días, Imre.

Y, exactamente, ahí estaba ella. Ilse se veía realmente mal por las mañanas, aunque, por suerte, se había acordado de vestirse. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes y de color negro, con algunos casi imperceptibles patrones de lo que parecía ser un escudo, en gris. También llevaba al cuello una correa_***(1)**_ ajustada, del cual colgaban dos cintas negras realmente largas, pues le llegaban hasta la rodilla. Tenía unas pulseras muy parecidas a su correa en cada mano. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos negros y unas botas altas, le llegaban casi hasta la rodilla.

Imre se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido, igualito a cuando había visto la cocina hecha una "_pocilga_", según él. Comenzó a arreglar el cabello de la chica, colocándolo y atándolo en una coleta alta. Esta no protestó, ni hizo ningún gesto de quejarse por las atenciones recibidas.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó ella, cuando Imre hubo terminado. Él asintió, con una muy leve sonrisa—. ¡RÁPIDO, PIDE UN DESEO! ¡Eso es más extraño que ver un Shiny!

El chico se golpeó fuertemente la palma de la mano contra la frente (¿o fue al revés?), pues ya era la decimocuarta vez que hacía la misma broma. Era verdad que normalmente no sonreía, pero no era como para exagerarlo tanto, ¿verdad?

—Ilse...

—Sí, sí, que no haga es chiste, ¿no? Ñeee~... —dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa y dio pequeños saltitos alrededor de la cocina—. ¿Qué hay hoy para desayunar?

El chico se había quedado atontado mirando por la ventana y no había escuchado nada. Ella miró a lo que había sobre la sartén, que fuera lo que fuera, ya se estaba quemando.

—Oye... Imre... Hey... —Se cansó—. ¡IMRE!

El chico salió del trance.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —Se giró hacia ella. Ilse señaló hacia la sartén, de la que seguía saliendo humo.

—Está ardiendo.

Ambos se giraron hacia donde señalaba la chica.

...

Efectivamente, la sartén estaba ardiendo.

**·**

Ambos estaban montados en la moto del chico, mientras esta avanzaba a gran velocidad. Ilse se aferraba al chico como si la vida le fuera en ello. Y en cierta parte, así era.

—¡Ilse, por tu culpa llegaremos tarde!

—¡Querrás decir por la tuya! ¡No podías dejar la sartén en el fregadero y ocuparte de ella después! ¡Noooo, tenías que dejar todo perfecto! ¡COMO ODIO QUE TENGAS TOC_***(2)**_!

El chico no respondió.

Continuaron su desesperada carrera, hasta que vislumbraron el instituto a lo lejos. Ilse sonrió y suspiró, aliviada, pero Imre no dijo nada. Llegaron finalmente al odioso lugar y el chico aparcó, mientras la chica se quitaba la cazadora que había llevado para evitar el frío.

Al menos no les habían cerrado la puerta, y aún había un par de alumnos por el patio, por lo cual, dedujeron que habían llegado antes de la hora de entrar. La chica levantó un puño en señal de victoria.

Al menos, ese día no llevaban ningún _cosplay_. Ni ningún _crossplay_. Llevaban ropa que podría considerarse hasta "normal".

—Hey, hey... Hoy comenzamos... ¿_Eso_? —preguntó Ilse con una gran sonrisa.

—Sí.

—Yei... Con lo que me gusta apalear zorras... Y luego usaré su piel para hacerme un abrigo, jeje.

—...

Se mantuvieron unos segundos en silencio.

—Pareces _Cruella de Vil_.

—Gracias.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre y ellos entraron.

Algunas chicas que estaban por los pasillos parecían sorprendidas del enorme cambio que habían dado los dos en tan solo un día.

Parecían reconocer vagamente a Imre, pues aún conservaba el mismo color de cabello y casi la misma vestimenta, sin embargo, Ilse estaba irreconocible. Ella sonrió, pensado lo confusas que debían de sentirse aquellas chicas.

—_Bueno, nos serán útiles_ —Se acercó a una tímidamente—. Eh... Perdona...

La chica de cabellos naranjas se giró y sonrió, al ver a la tímida niña frente a ella. Incluso se agachó un poco.

—¿Sí?

—Es que... bueno... —Ilse se revolvió las manos, con nerviosismo—. Es que... ¡Me encantaría conocer a Debrah, dicen que es muy famosa en este instituto y quiero parecerme a ella!

La chica se sorprendió, para después sonreír.

—Te prometo que te la presentaré después de clases, eh...

—Ilse Flugvogel —respondió ella con una gran sonrisa.

—Yo soy Iris, encantada —sonrió—. ¡Nos vemos después de clase!

La chica se marchó, sonriendo y agitando la mano, para entrar en la misma clase que le tocaba a Ilse.

—_Así que seremos compañeras..._

La chica se dio media vuelta y se acercó a Imre, sonriente. Ambos caminaron hasta su clase. Ambos pensaban qué hacer para llevar a la tal Debrah a la perdición. En su vida habían escuchado ese nombre..., ¿o quizá sí?

**·**

Desde hacía un rato, ambos habían comenzado a ignorar a Sucrette. No querían delatarse antes de tiempo.

—Imreeeeee... —Se quejaba la chica.

—... —Y él la ignoraba.

—Imreeeee... —murmuró, algo molesta.

—... —Y él la seguía ignorando.

—Imreeeee... —Ya estaba aburrida hasta de hacer eso.

—¿Qué? —susurró él, con un ligero tono de pregunta, pero sin mirarla. Ilse sonrió.

El chico seguía dibujando en su libreta desde hacía un rato e ignoraba toda presencia a su alrededor. Sin embargo, después de veinte veces, optó por responder a la chica.

—Imreeee... —canturreó la chica, sin prestarle atención y mirando hacia delante —el chico estaba a su izquierda—, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y los ojos cerrados.

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! —murmuró el chico, ya cansado.

—Imr-...

La libreta le dio justo en medio de la cara.

**·**

Salieron de la clase, tras una regañina del profesor Farrés hacia Imre —a pesar de que él lo ignorara olímpicamente—, con las ideas bastante claras. Ilse se quedó en la puerta, esperando a Iris, y el chico se marchó al jardín, un lugar que le gustaba bastante.

Cuando Iris salió, casi salta del susto al ver a la chica mirándola con tanta intensidad.

—H-Hola... Querías que te presentara a Debrah, ¿verdad? —Ilse asintió—. Ven. Ella está en un curso superior.

La chica de cabellos pelirrojos acompañó a la albina hacia las escaleras. Tras dejar pasar a un grupo de personas a quienes ninguna de las dos conocía de nada, subieron al primer piso.

Giraron a la derecha y allí, Ilse se encontró a una chica algo alta, de cabellos castaños y de ropa **bastante **provocativa. Se acercaron a ella. Estaba hablando con un chico de cabellos pelirrojos, quien, por alguna razón, parecía algo triste.

—¡Hola Debrah! —exclamó Iris.

La chica se giró y, antes de conseguir levantar totalmente la mano para saludar a la de cabello naranja, se quedó totalmente paralizada. Fue entonces cuando Ilse la reconoció. Y Debrah la reconoció a ella.

_A pesar de nunca haberse visto en persona._

* * *

**Ryhen:**** CHAN, CHAN, CHAN...**

**Vaishyuu:**** Tampoco exageres, sólo has dejado algo de suspenso...**

**Ryhen:**** ¡SILENCIO! Es mi obra de arte suprema... ¡ADMÍRALA!**

**Vaishyuu: ****DEJA DE GRITAR. *Se coloca un sobrero imaginario* En fin, aclaraciones:**

**Correa **_***(1)**_**: NO, BRUTOS, NO. No se refiere a las de los perros, si no a esas cintas ajustadas que se ponen las chicas (y los chicos) en el cuello, de varios colores.**

**Ryhen:**** Como la/el "Cinta/Collar Iris", de CDM :3. (Apropósito, la parte en la que Ilse se queja dentro del aula es totaaalmente aleatoria :''3.)**

**TOC**_***(2)**_**: Trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo. En realidad, es difícil definirlo... Pero algo así muy por encima sería... Que es un trastorno que te hace tener siempre la misma... "rutina", por así decirlo. Es decir, hacer todo SIEMPRE igual, a la misma hora del día, etc... Si no, podría provocar hasta ataques de ira :'D. Enserio, hay gente que necesita ir al psicólogo por eso, porque han intentado matar a sus familiares/amigos al ellos ignorar lo que dicen y hacer lo que quieren. A esta gente le cuesta MUCHO cambiar sus horarios y modo de vida.**

**Vaishyuu:**** Creo que eso es todo... Ah, sí, gracias por los Reviews de **_**fer-minna18**_**,**_** fuckthehopes**_** y **_**AmantedeSuzukiyMisaki**_** y perdón por la tardanza. A cambio, el capítulo de hoy es algo más largo.**

**Ryhen:**** ¡Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!**

* * *

_**¿Y ahora cómo me despido yo? Em...**_

_**Un viaje cibernético~**_

_**...**_

_**Tururú~ (?).**_


End file.
